Methods of producing siloxane polymers containing nanoparticles are disclosed in Jin, J et al., Organic Electronic, 2012, Vol. 13, pp. 53-57.
Background art is also disclosed in US 2014010030, CN 103059573, WO 2006112591, WO 2007001039, WO 2008046142, US 20100178478, and US 20050244658.
The known compositions when used as one component adhesives need to be shipped and stored at low temperatures to avoid premature cross-linking. It would be desired to have compositions which can be shipped and stored at room temperature without substantial polymerization or other unwanted reactions taking place.